


Room Service

by Putzi_14



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4x14, F/M, Flirting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putzi_14/pseuds/Putzi_14
Summary: What really happened on that undercover mission as they had to play a married couple and why Coulson needed two minutes to unhook that damn bra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first sort of smut, hope you like it.

Room Service

 

There was a knock on the door, which signaled Phil that the Room Service with their food had arrived - somehow sex always made May hungry. 

"Coming, just a moment please!" he called out and climbed out of bed, searching for his pants. As he slid into them, Phil noticed that his shirt was gone.   
"Mel, have you seen my shirt?"   
"You could say that, yes."

He turned around to see Melinda walking out if the bathroom, wearing his dress shirt - and nothing else. It covered her delicate body till mid thigh, her feet bare and only tree buttons were closed. She looked like perfection, a sight to remember. But there was this tiny problem.

"You know, I can't answer the door in nothing but my pants, that's not quite the definition of 'discretion'."  
"Yeah, funny thing is that", she said, as she slowly strolled towards him, with this look in her eyes that made his knees weak, "first you need two minutes to unhook my bra and now it is ripped, so either I am wearing your shirt or nothing at all."

It wasn't like Phil would be complaining about her being naked. Not at all, even the cameras were turned off, but he had a fresh bullet scar in his shoulder and had no intention in scarring the crap out of the poor guy, who was still waiting outside the door.

But before he could say anything, Melinda had shed his shirt, thrown it at him and leaved again for the bathroom in nothing but extremely small panties, swaying her hips seductively. She was magnificent and beautiful, scars and all, it didn't matter. 

He quickly put his shirt on to get their food, before returning to see Melinda lying on her stomach on the bed, head in her hands, feet in the air and her teeth biting her red lips in such a sexy way that he almost dropped the plate.   
Walking up to her, he placed the plate on the table and was finally standing in front of her.  
Slowly she rosed from her position, her hands undoing the buttons on his shirt, placing for each opened one a kiss on the bare skin of his stomach, his abs twitched and the hairs on his chest stood slightly up. As she reached his face, she smiled at him, before kissing him nearly senseless.   
Steadying herself with her hands on his chest, she deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip into her mouth, causing her body to shudder.

As they separated a little breathless, she still had that smirk on her face, only her lips were swollen and glistened.  
"You know, I have no objection against going on a next round, theres even no bra to unhook this time."

He snorted in response, already throwing her on the mattress as he lost his shirt and pants before covering her with his body and kissing his way down her neck, causing her to hiss with desire.

"Will you hold this on me forever?" He bit down on her collarbone, Melinda grabbing his hair roughly to guid him further.  
"If you hadn't had your hand in my pants, this would have been a lot more easier."

Melinda grabbed his head had, forced him up and kissed him to shut him up.  
She let go of Phil and smirked with a knowing look.

"If you really want me to let this drop, you should prove how good with you're really with your hands."


End file.
